


Welcome to the World

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, fic request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the world of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide...a drabble of all the pairings seen in this fandom. Warning: weird couples, slash, and femslash. You can even request pairings! You have been warned! please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imperfections

Chapter 1: Imperfections

**Welcome to the World**

Disclaimer: I don't own NDSSG! Nick does!

* * *

_Ned x Missy_

 

**Imperfections**

* * *

He was Ned Bigby, and he was very popular among his friends.

 

She was Missy, and she was just popular (due to scaring people easily with her bodyguards).

She had a crush on Ned, but she wasn't supposed to.

Nothing made sense for her, the world was falling, she felt cold, and felt like that Ned wouldn't love her, because she wasn't being true to her self.

In the few minutes that Missy was putting her lip gloss on and not paying attention, someone push her.

Her world was dizzy, until she heard someone speak.

"Are you alright" asked Ned, while picking her up.

"Do I look ok?" asked Missy. Her hair was a little bit roughish, and she bit her lips accidentally.

Ned, not paying attention to her, said "Perfect" and he left for class (and hiding away from Loomer).

If he thinks, I look ok, and then I am, she thought to herself. And for once the imperfections didn't matter to her anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: Violin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mozie (Suzie x Moze)

Chapter 2: Violin

Welcome to the World

 

Disclaimer: I don't own NDSSG! Nick does!

* * *

_Mozie_

 

**Violin**

* * *

 

Classical music has always calmed Suzie's mind, which was why she was secretly learning how to play the violin. See, Jennifer always wanted to be better than Suzie in everything, and Suzie wanted to be good at something, that Moze never knew about.

While playing the violin inside a classroom that no one uses, Moze was outside, listening to the sad notes that were being played. After the music appreciation class that Moze had, she learned that she loved classical music. She truly wanted to know who was playing the music.

She was shocked to see Suzie playing the violin. Suzie was equally as shocked to see Moze come into the room, but she never stopped playing the violin, because she saw that Moze truly loved and appreciated her music she was playing.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nrony-Ned/Crony

Chapter 3: Secrets

_Nrony-Ned/Crony_

**Secrets**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's DSSG! Nick Does!

* * *

It was funny, but he had many secrets. For one thing, he loved to sew, to sew dresses, skirts, and other clothes. Mostly dresses. He had always had a desire to wear his own creation, his own dresses, but somehow his mother discovered that he was trying on her dresses when he was five.

 

Ironically Crony had to always hide what he truly wanted to be. He loved spending time with boys, just to mask his own true feelings.

He had to hide his secret carefully, you see, he comes from an old-fashion family, where boys are not suppose to know how to sew, and guys are suppose to be tough. His grandmother fortunately saw that her own grandson loved to watch her sew. That's where he learned to sew.

His grandmother always told him to be himself.

But for Crony he could never be himself. Only to hide himself within secrets.

He had another secret; he actually thought that Ned was a nice guy, that if he came out of the closet, he would probably go out with Ned. He remembers the time when Ned Bigby by accident touches him. The spark.

The spark that caused him to hide his secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may update this in the future.


End file.
